Oh, Auron!
by kyouyalover101
Summary: Tidus comes home from practice to get a heated greeting by his mentor. Don't like yaoi, don't read. Rated M for a REASON, kiddies! ;)


_**A/N: I have been requested for more! ^_^ So this one is when Tidus was still in Zanerkand and Auron was watching over him. Tidus's mother won't "accidentally" pop in...or IS she? D I have FINALLY finished the fucking game! WOOHOO! So enjoy this fanfic trophy!**_

_**Warning: HARD yaoi smut! I have been having a fetish for rough gay sex lately... :P**_

_**Oh, Auron!**_

Tidus came home from practice when he noticed Auron waiting for him by the door.

"Hey, old man." Tidus grinned, giving him a sexy/evil grin as he went into the kitchen and got out a soda.

"Hey." Auron replied gruffly. Tidus stared at Auron in question as he drank his soda.

Tidus stopped drinking, "What is it? Are you wanting some cash for a hoe or something?" He chuckled, knowing Auron would take offense. But instead of a huff and Auron telling him off he pinned Tidus against the wall and didn't even bother when the soda dropped on the floor, spilling the contents on the floor.

Tidus smirked up at Auron, "You pedobear." He chuckled, but Auron just grunted and crashed his lips on the blitzers.

Tidus moaned and kissed back, opening wantonly for Auron tongue that reminded him of his chock. Auron pushed his tongue in and it moved with the blonde's, fighting each other for dominance, Auron won and pulled Tidus in the living room while still making out. When they broke for air, Auron pushed Tidus on the couch with a smirk. Tidus gasped, which soon turned into a moan as Auron jumped on him and licked Tidus's chin. Tidus stuck out his tongue, which was practically bagging for Auron's. Auron smirked and stuck out his own tongue as he moved the bottom of it over the top of Tidus's and sticking it in, stuffing it down Tidus's throat.

the ex-monk ripped the blitzers shirt hungrily and started sucking on Tidus's neck.

"Mmmm...A-auron! UGMM! I can't take no more foreplay!" Tidus whimpered, reaching for Auron's belt. The warrior sat up on the other side of the couch and let Tidus fulfill his urges. The blitzer undid the belt and yanked down the pants, he almost came by just looking at the pulsing member of the older. It was huge as always. He bend his head down and took a lap at the head, earning a moan and a buck of the hips from Auron. Tidus smirked and took the head in his mouth, blushing from the noises his mentor was giving. He licked the slit and wrapped the tongue around the head while still taking more in, in the meantime Auron was trying not to hump the blond boys face but he couldn't take it and started thrusting in Tidus's mouth, making him gag and take it out.

"Sorry." Auron blushed.

"Oh, it's okay, but you know what I REALLY want?" Tidus cooed, crawling until he was face-to-face with the older.

Auron gulped, "W-what?"

Tidus put his mouth near Auron's ear"You to fuck me so hard I can't walk for a month!" Tidus whispered as he bit at the lobe of the monk. Auron finally let loose and pinned Tidus down.

"Yah, that's it. Stick it in." Tidus moaned, grabbing the throw pillow behind him.

"Are you sure you don't need to adjust?" Auron asked, licking the length of Tidus's neck.

"Fuck no! I just can't take it no more!"

"Alright. If you're sure." The eldest thrusted in deep in the blond.

"AH!" Tidus cried out, immediately having tears rim his eyes and sweat cover his chest. Auron tried going slow but Tidus wouldn't have that.

"N-no! Go as fast as you can!"

"But you're crying." Auron moaned, kissing Tidus's eyes.

"I'll adjust when you go faster." Tidus groaned, bucking his hips up so the dick was going on his own pace. Auron chuckled and went faster, practically ripping Tidus's hole in half. But the blitzer was taking it like the champ he is, blushing and moaning. When Auron punched Tidus's prostate with his chock, Tidus cried out.

"FUCK YES, A-AURON! AGAIN!" Tidus groaned, thrusting down on the chock for that feeling. Auron aimed for the teens prostate again and again, enveloping the boy in so much pleasure he almost couldn't take it. The monk gripped Tidus's dick and stroked while thrusting. Tidus screamed one last time before he came on their bodies. It was too much for the eldest, so he thrusted one last time before he came in the wincing blond. Auron pulled out and laid by Tidus, pulling him into a high-induced cuddle.

"Ugh, y-you're awesome, old man." Tidus laughed.

"Shaddup." Auron growled.

They heard the door close and they looked up, staring at a unamazed mother of Tidus. (In the corner, also, was Bahamut's fayth. XD)

"Why must I come home every week with the groceries to see you two on, either, the floor, the kitchen, or the couch?" She sighed, trying to contain her yaoi-loving blush. Tidus blushed, covering his thing with a throw-pillow.

"S-sorry, mom."

"Sorry." Auron replied after Tidus gruffly.

"Just remember to go to one of you two's rooms when you're going to do it." She shook her head, walking to the kitchen. Tidus quickly put back on his clothes, so did Auron when they heard the child's mother call them. They walked in the kitchen.

"Seriously? You two didn't even bother putting the can on the table before starting?" She groaned, pointing to the coke can on the floor with the contents spilled.

"I-I'll clean it up." Tidus sighed, getting a washcloth and wiping it up, throwing the can in the trash.

'_How embarrassing.' _All four (Auron, Tidus, Tidus's mother, and the fayth) thought.

_**A/N: I know, I know. I always do humor. But I just think it's funny. So Y U no like the way I write? XD Kyouyalover101 OUT! -Claps her hands and disappears-**_


End file.
